


You've got that kind of look in your eyes (As if no one knows anything but us)

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Prompt: four times Magnus and Alec communicate with their eyes and a third character notices without saying anything, and one time a character snaps and makes them notice what they’re doing.





	You've got that kind of look in your eyes (As if no one knows anything but us)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> It's me (again) with a new prompt from Fra! This was a bit of a tricky prompt to work with, so I hope it's still enjoyable! Please, feel free to send me prompts on [Tumblr](https://sometimesambroswrites.tumblr.com/) because I'll have a couple of free days and I'd really like to write something :)  
> Let me know what you think!  
> Title is from Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran

There’s  _noise_ and Jace is annoyed beyond words.

Everyone keeps talking and interrupting each other, and Jace is  _this close_ to just leaving and let everybody else deal with their own shit.

He looks at Alec – not because he’ll find any sympathy from him, but because he’ll just tell him to suck it up – only to find that Alec isn’t paying any attention to what’s happening around him, let alone to Jace.

Jace immediately focuses on the bond, the rune burning slightly against his skin, as he follows Alec’s gaze to find that it’s focused on Magnus, looking fairly relaxed, if a bit tired, as he stands with his shoulder against the wall, as far away from the crowd as he can.

Alec doesn’t feel like pain, despite the white bandages wrapped around his forearm, and it takes Jace a moment to realize that pain is not the reason why Alec is seeking out Magnus.

(There’s always a softness around Magnus’ eyes as he looks at Alec, this is not news for Jace, but – there’s something else now too. A small smile curling Magnus’ lips, barely visible since he’s standing in the shadows, as his eyes close and his shoulders drop like the day has suddenly caught up to him, and then he’s fine again in the blink of an eye, back straight and the smile a little bit bitter on his lips, and Alec smiles, soft, just in the corner of his lips, tilting his head to the side.

_I know, sorry. I can’t wait to go home either._ )

Alec feels like a quiet happiness.

*

Izzy is venting – she knows she is. She also knows that Alec is trying his best to listen to her, but he probably tuned out after the third minute of her complaining about Simon.

It’s not his fault and Izzy isn’t going to make him feel guilty about it.  _Much_.

The setting is also probably not helping; Alec is not a fan of the Hunter’s Moon, not when it’s so crowded, and definitely  _not_ when there’s a multitude of people just  _waiting_ for Magnus to pay attention to them, ready to fall at his feet at a snap of his fingers.

_Magnus_ isn’t helping either, with his sheer, pale blue blouse and his tight, black jeans, he looks pretty much like everyone’s wet dream.

Izzy can sympathize, so she stops talking without finishing the sentence and just watches as Magnus raises his eyebrows, drink in his hand, eyes on Alec, and it’s not difficult to imagine what he’s asking, what with the way his hips are swinging with the music, but it’s still pretty entertaining to watch as Alec simply shakes his head but his eyes remain on Magnus’ body, his muscles tense like he’s ready to snap.

Izzy rolls her eyes. Only Alec could date the High Warlock of Brooklyn and find magical the way he moves.

Izzy digs the toe of her boot in Alec’s shin, making him jump; she almost laughs at the deer-caught-in-headlights expression he has when he realizes he’s probably missed ten minutes of her ranting.

-Go dance with him, dumbass.

Alec doesn’t argue.

Good for him. It’d be useless.

*

Clary is genuinely trying her best, but that still doesn’t stop her from being knocked on her ass every single time Alec attacks her.

There is a  _no runes_ rule going on because  _you won’t always be able to use them_ and Clary can see the logic behind that, she  _can_ , but still. She could totally take him if she could use her stele. Which is, admittedly, a small consolation as she gets up for the billionth time, her body a huge, giant, pulsing bruise.

Alec has his back to her, shoulders relaxed, and Clary has to stand on her tip-toes and lean to the side to see he’s having a silent conversation with Magnus, who’s trying to suppress a smile as he raises his eyebrows in a  _what are you going to do_ kind of way.

Clary thinks they might be talking about her.

Which is why she reaches for her practice stick and swiftly hits Alec’s knees, making him fall to the ground with a startled  _what the –_

She’s pretty sure Magnus is laughing.

*

Maryse feels tired and happy – there’s a drink in her hand and she’s not sure who put it there and she can’t remember the last time she’s eaten this much or laughed this much, and she feels old but in a good way.

Izzy is somewhere being herself, hair loose on her shoulders, beautiful as ever, and Alec is next to her, more out of guilt, she suspects, rather than will.

(It’s an insane birthday party, but she likes it. She’ll never admit it out loud.)

She looks at her son, the way he’s standing tall and proud, like his skin finally belongs to him; he’s looking at the crowd – or, well, not at the crowd, and a small smile curls her lips when she sees Magnus, who’s clearly placed himself in a corner of the room so that he’d be in Alec’s line of sight, smiling encouragingly at her son, clearly trying to tell him  _don’t worry, you did good._

Her chest feels warm when she thinks she agrees.

She stands on her tip-toes – has to – and kisses Alec’s cheek, catching him by surprise, but she doesn’t let him talk, just whispers: -I’m happy for you,- and, -Go to him.

Alec smiles, hesitant. Startled.  _Happy_. And goes.

*

Raphael has a crisis every twenty-five years, give or take.

He figures it’s pretty normal. A Vampire’s brain is still a human brain, in some capacity, and immortality still doesn’t sit quite right with him – it’s sweet, overly so, and sometimes it makes him feel sick.

Magnus knows, which is why he’s sitting in front of him inside the Jade Wolf, of all places.

He thinks he’s probably crushed his date with the Shadowhunter, which is why he’s sitting next to Magnus.

He’s frankly given up trying to understand what _Meliorn_  is doing there, but he suspects if he were to ask he’d say it’s just for fun. Meliorn is a dick like that.

Magnus and Alec are exchanging worried glances, and Raphael just says: -Don’t even try,- at the same time Meliorn scoffs, sounding disgusted.

Alec and Magnus look at them, eyes wide. -What?- Alec asks, sounding genuinely surprised.

-That thing you do,- Meliorn says, pointing at them with his fork, and Raphael adds: -Either talk with your mouths or shut up,- because there’s no way the Seelie will bother with an explanation.

Alec and Magnus look deeply offended. Raphael doesn’t particularly care.

-It’s like watching your parents flirt,- Meliorn says, pensively.

Raphael turns his head towards him, reconsidering him; he smirks: -A fucking disgrace, to be honest.-


End file.
